1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laminated glass articles having scratch- and mar-resistant oligomeric coatings, and to a process for preparing such articles.
2. Description of the prior art
Base coat/clear coat systems are used conventionally in, for example, automobiles as finishes. Such systems are designed to protect the paint and finish of an automobile. Repairable mar-resistant coatings for automobile finishes are known and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,910 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,596 B1, for example.
Coatings for transparent glass laminates are known. For example, polysiloxanes can be useful as a hard coating on polyethylene terephthalate (PET) films of windshield laminates. However, polysiloxane coatings can become permanently scratched by sharp objects. Over time the optical qualities of a transparent laminate can be greatly diminished due to an accumulation of scratches. In addition, polysiloxane coatings cannot be applied to laminates at a thickness greater than 2.8 microns, otherwise cracking may develop from routine handling of the coated film.
Repairable coatings for transparent laminates are known. For example, pre-formed scratch-resistant, self-repairable polyurethane sheets that can be adhesively applied to windshields as a two-layer coat are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,916, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,838, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,494.